


Push

by Rikudera



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mind Control, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrome breaks free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the middle of the Shimon Arc, so it's obviously non-canon now, but since Chrome and Mukuro are being badass in the manga again, I thought I'd crosspost it :)

"And who do you belong to, Chrome-chan?"

"I belong to you, Spade-sama. To you and no one else."

"Very good, Chrome-chan. Now, give me a kiss." She does.

But deep in her mind, in the one little corner she keeps to herself that not even Mukuro-sama has ever known about, she is thinking something else. _Just you wait. Oh, you will be sorry. You will be very,_ very _sorry._

Spade lets her go to her Boss, lets her pretend to have escaped Katou Julie. He continues to watch the fights between families through her eyes. And when the Vongola decide to go to Vindice to release their companions, Spade makes plans to hide his presence aboard the Vongola ship.

It is only for a little more. Only a tiny bit more. She can endure this much more.

The Ninth sends a small group of guardians and suboordinates on a motorboat out to the island, once radio communications have been opened again. First aid is administered to the remaining Vongola fighters, and then one of the Ninth's guardians produces a strangely-shaped rock. The man opens his mouth to begin to explain what it is, but in that tiny, sheltered part of herself, Chrome already knows.

_Now_ , Chrome thinks, and pushes back.

Before Spade has time to react, Chrome uses the last bit of her strength to grasp her ring, and when Spade realizes what is happening, she is already channeling flame power into its core, temporarily ignoring the sudden hollowness of her abdomen. As the other Vongola look on, there is a flash of indigo light, and then her new Gear is sitting as a necklace around her throat, the X and owl emblem on the end of a heavy silver chain. And riding on the burst of that energy, Chrome pushes again, unveiling Spade's hiding spot not twenty feet away and shattering the barrier blocking Mukuro-sama from the island.

"Chrome-chan, you cannot possibly have-" he tries to assume the mask of Katou Julie one last time, but she tears it down.

" _No_ , Spade. You are _done_." She doubles over for a moment, coughing, clutching herself with her arms, but it is only for a moment.

"It seems that Daemon Spade had somehow assumed the persona of Katou Julie," the baby muses. At least _one_ of their onlookers has his head screwed on right.

_My cute little Chrome, where have you been?_ Mukuro-sama puts her organs back, and there is the cool feeling of his hand stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama." Chrome shows him her memories of Spade and all that has happened. It is so comforting, so cleansing and familiar to have Mukuro-sama be the one here with her.

_I see. Thank you for breaking that barrier. Now, I know you are tired, so please allow yourself to rest while I finish exacting our revenge on Spade._ She nods, and then with a sigh lets more of Mukuro-sama's power flow into her, her smile slowly transforming into his as he steps forwards to face Spade.

"Mukuro!" The Boss is regrettably confused once again.

"The battles on this island are not over," Mukuro-sama explains, for the other guardians watching, "and the last one is about to begin." As he keeps walking closer to Spade, the two of them begin to circle one another.

"You've gotten soft, Mukuro," Spade says. "To be so attached to this little girl, when she is only good for the power she contains; it is simply laughable." He is still smiling, but it is probably possible for even the others to tell he is displeased. The thought makes Chrome happy; he has been tricked, and now his mask is starting to slip. It's almost like it isn't even a fight at all.

"And you've gotten old," Mukuro-sama responds. "It was quite easy for Chrome to throw off your control, once she made the effort."

"Dokuro was being controlled by Spade?" It's disappointing, how long it takes some of the guardians to notice things like this.

"But of course, you must know what I told Chrome regarding my true goal," Spade counters. "Why, you are only making it easy for me to trace back through her, and right. To. You." Both Spade and Mukuro-sama draw their tridents at the same time, still circling.

"I doubt you're capable of even controlling Chrome again, much less me," Mukuro-sama says. "Why, your Pride only spells it out more clearly."

"And how would you know what my Pride is?" Spade asks. "That is nothing I ever told Chrome-chan while she was under my control."

"But it is the same as any other Mist user," Mukuro-sama explains once more, "and because it is the same as mine, I have already won." Their audience is still making confused comments, and because it is quite obvious that Spade has no chance at all, Mukuro-sama takes the time to elaborate in clear terms once more, so that not only Spade can understand. "The Pride of any Mist user is their illusions. It is the Pride that their illusions are the best, the strongest, the most unfathomable, existing in the sacred realm where the lie meets the truth meets the lie."

_Yes. It is time, Mukuro-sama._

"Spade. You claim that you are capable of controlling Chrome, which you have failed to do. You claim that you can accomplish this once more, since you are no longer expending energy to make a barrier that keeps me off this island. You think you will be able to use your control over Chrome to trace her power to my power, to seize not only her, but _myself_ , as well. But that scheme is doomed to failure because if you want control over my power - over _my_  illusions - then that must mean that you _need_ it for something, and _that_ , Spade, is why you have lost. Because _I_ do not need _yours_. Because _I_ am _already_ the best." For a fraction of a second, Spade's mask splits cleanly in half, and the utter, raw hatred is clearly visible on his face. It is quickly covered up and patched together again, but the crack is there, and because everyone knows it is there, it is not possible for it to go away.

There's a haze of black smoke, and Mukuro-sama disappears again, before the Vindice can arrive to see him.

"The battle has been decided." Spade is shackled, and the guards begin to drag him away.

"When we get Mukuro-sama out of prison," Chrome says to him, smiling sweetly, "I"ll move you to his old tank."


End file.
